Heart Ache and Spark Break
by tmltml71
Summary: Everytime I think I finally get break something goes wrong, so friggin bring on the drama.  Sequel to "Hearts and Sparks".
1. Chapter 1

"Really? You're almost there?" I asked Judy through my comlink.

"Yes. We'll actually be there in a few minutes." She said.

"Cool, I'll go over to his place now." I said.

"See you in a little bit."

"Bye." I said. I pressed a button hidden under my pretender skin right behind my ear. Using my comlink as a comlink, no button. Using it as a cell phone, button. It didn't make sense to me either.

"Sunstreaker!" I screamed.

He was in bay forty sulking. "What do you want fleshy?" He asked.

"I need a ride." I said.

"Take a taxi."

"I don't want to take a fucking Taxi." I snipped.

"I'm a warrior bot, not a chauffeur for some squishy." He said.

I disabled my pretender skin. I put my servo on Streaker's hood. "I will scratch the fuck out of your pretty little sunshine yellow paint job." I said in a sickenly sweet voice.

"You wouldn't dare." He growled, revving his engine.

"You want to bet?" I asked. I loved the feel of the parts in my servo moving. The blades coming from my servos tapped dangerously on his hood.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"I knew you'd see it my way." I said.

"Jazzy!" I called to the small bot. He clambered off of Wheeljack's table and over to me. "We're going to go see Ron and Judy." I said.

Streaker revved his engine impatiently. I got in the driver's side of the pissed off Lambo and set Jazzy down. He transformed into his new iPhone 4 mode. I reactivated my pretender skin. We got to Carly and Sam's apartment, just as Carly was walking out.

"Brent?" She asked.

"The one and only." I said picking up Jazzy and putting him in my pocket.

"This is Sunstreaker. He is a self centered overly confident twisted piece of scrap." I said.

"Uh hi?"

He didn't respond. "Ignore him he thinks he's better than the rest of us."

"I am." He said making her jump.

I kicked him.

"I will leave your aft here." He threatened.

"And I will tell Ironhide, how it was you, not Sides that put the bubble solution in his cannons. I can't believe you'd sell your own twin out like that."

"According to stories that I have heard from the other's, you have sold your twin out countless times."

"Yeah well, he and I really didn't get along most of the time. You and Sides on the other hand are extremely close, making you a certifiable asshole."

"I don't like you, squishy." He said.

"The feeling is mutual, mech." I said.

"I have to go." Carly said, walking away. "It was good seeing you Brent, and good meeting you Sunstreaker."

"You just can't be nice for one second." I said to him.

"Not to a squishy, especially when I should be out on a mission."

"Well if you hadn't gone and fucked with Ironhide, you might not have had your servo busted, and you could've gone on your mission." I said.

He went to say something, when a RV pulled up. Judy and Ron got out. Ron was concerned about being parked where they were. I skipped over to them.

"Brenton!" Judy screamed hugging me.

"Judy!" I hugged her back. I hugged Ron. "What's with the green?" I asked, when we let go.

"Aren't they nice?" Judy asked. "Look at your hair. So cute." She said. Since the last time she had seen me, I had dyed it jet black and put a bright yellow streak in it.

"That's Sunstreaker." I said pointing. "He'll only respond to Sunstreaker, Sunny, Sun or Streaker. Trying to be smart and calling him Sunflower or Sunshine only gets you cussed out."

"Is Sam home?" Ron asked.

"I think so."

"Where is he?" Judy asked. The door opened as she said it. "Sammy!" He looked at us and walked away.

"Come one that's funny. Ha ha." Judy said.

"Sam." Ron said.

"SAM!" I shouted.

"I missed you guys so much." He said to them coming, back out. I smirked.

"Sure you did. What do you think?" Judy asked. She gestured to Ron and herself.

"Look at that." Sam said thinking the same thing I was.

"Cute." Judy said.

"You look old." He said. I snickered.

"Stop it." She said.

"Feel like I can see the end."

"I love your little tie. Hey where's my girl? Where's my beautiful Carly?" Judy asked.

"She's at work, Ma. She's got a new job. You guys said you were going to be here in a week. The 21st not the 11th, Dad, remember?"

"We just hauled ass in this thing. We stopped for gas."

"This thing the love tub, it flies."

"That's gross." I fake gagged.

Sam put on his jacket. "Are we keeping you from something, Sam?" I asked.

"Like, say, your job?" Judy said, hopefully.

"Well it's about time. You had us worried." Ron said.

"Look, I didn't even have to write him a letter or recommendation." I said.

"Uh- I- I have job interviews."

"Oh that's good." Judy said sounding a lot less excited than before.

"That sucks." Ron said.

"Stop it." Judy scolded.

"Do you want me to hack into your records and make you look better?" I asked. "I'll do it right now." I said. I was already rifling through company files on the internet.

"You don't have to be so negative." He said to me. I just shrugged.

"Dad, you're in D.C. You're here with your son and your family. I mean it's a good time."

"It sucks that you don't have a job." Ron said.

"Blows." I added.

"Yeah, but there's good things to do here too. Right Brent?"

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Right. Museums and monuments, okay? I'll see you tonight."

"I'm bagging the gift." Ron said.

I choked on a laugh. I mean that literally. I started hacking up my lung, while my air intake was throwing fits. "Damn."

"Sam, I think for an interview you should wear real pants." Judy said.

"I think for life you should wear real pants." He responded. We followed him to where his car was parked.

"What happened to Bumblebee?" She asked.

"He's on a mission." I said. I let out a longing sigh. I missed Bee. I couldn't comlink him either. I was told not to because long range comlink like that could help any lingering decepticons locate them and attack. It sucked.

"So your car has a job?" Ron said.

"I mean Sam, I miss Bee too, but I didn't go out and buy a wanna be."

"No, you rode here in Sunstreaker, yellow lambo who transforms into an alien robot." He said.

I glared. "If I had my choice, I wouldn't be here with him." I said.

"You could've taken the bus."

I was pissed. I felt the skin on my arm start to peel back. I concentrated on making it stop. I could see the light from my optic on the floor.

"What does it change into?" Judy asked.

"It changes from a regular piece of shit to a broken down piece of shit." I said.

"It doesn't change into anything. It's a collector's item." He said. "I got it for a steal. It just needs some work. Trust me."

"Needs a lot of work." I said.

"So do you, you half glitch half organic."

"You're working your way to an ass beating." I warned.

"No, I think it's darling. It reminds me a lot of Bumblebee, if Bumblebee was a sad piece of shit."

Sam tried to start it up. It stalled. He smacked his head on the steering wheel.

"Come on we'll give you a ride." Judy said. They got their car off of the trailer.

"I'm coming too." I said.

"Streaker, go." I said. He sped off.

"!" I screamed at him through my comlink. He ignored me. "It's national asshole day." I said.

I got in the back passenger's side beside Sam. He looked absolutely miserable. I found it funny.

" face?" Bee's voice came through.

", where are you?" I responded happily, knowing that if they were close enough that he was able to comlink again he'd be home soon.

" over the middle of the Atlantic.:

" that sounds fun." I said.

" is bitching because he can feel Sunny sulking. What about you?

" and Sam have been pissing me off."

"'s not surprising. What's up with Sam?"

" hunting with Ron and Judy right now. Had to come with to make fun of him since, he was king of the comeback today."

" what the pit did you do to my twin?" Sideswipe's voice came in loudly and obnoxiously.

"Ah fuck!" I screamed in the car.

Sam looked at me.

" bye Bee love you." I held the button behind my ear turning my comlink completely off. I didn't like it at all. It didn't feel right being disconnected from all of the bots.

"Interviews this is so exciting. Honey, do you want some gum? Your breath gets really gnarly when you're nervous." Judy said.

Once again, I smiled at Sam's misery. We went to building after building for all of his interviews.

The last place we went to was Accuretta Systems. Sam finally came out employed. They dropped me off at the gate of the base. I walked right in. I went straight to my room. I lounged around on my bed. I retracted my pretender skin. Of course my clothes didn't fit right and hung off at weird angles, but I didn't care. A few hours later, I went to the Lennox house hold and ate dinner. Sarah always insisted that I come over for dinner, when both Bee and Will were away.

After a chicken salad and some energon, I returned to my room. As soon as I was on base, I retracted my pretender skin. I waved to a few of the soldiers that I passed. Jazzy was sitting on my shoulder. I pushed the door open to my room. Lying on my bed in nothing, but a pair of basket ball shorts was Bee's holoform.

He was fucking around on his iPod touch. I tuned into its wifi receiver and started messing around with it. He looked up from it. He saw me and gave me a 'really?' look. I laughed and crawled into bed next to him. Jazzy got off of my shoulder and started walking away.

" do you think you're going?"

":.I got him." Jazz said.

"" I said.

I looked at Bee. He was typing away on his iPod touch. He handed it to me.

_**"You're not funny. You don't know how confused I was there for a second.**__****_

_**P.S. It's hot when you walk around without the pretender skin."**_

I read it and laughed.

He rubbed my back. I got up and walked over to my dresser. I reactivated my pretender skin. It was easier that way. I changed into my pajamas, making a little bit of a show of it. When I crawled back into a bed, he pulled me close and kissed me. I kissed him back. "I missed you." He croaked out, when we pulled apart.

"Missed you too." I said. My head was resting on his chest listening to the thrum of his spark. I retracted my pretender skin.

He ran his hand over my face plates. "It just doesn't seem real sometimes." He said. "I mean you're just gorgeous, not that you weren't before, but now. Your face plates are so perfect, not dull, dented, or scratched." He said. "Then there of course is your beautiful human side. Your slate grey eye, your flawless skin, your soft lips, and let's not forgets the amazing job you did dying your hair." He leaned in and kissed me.

"You are so corny." I said when we pulled apart.

"But you love it."

"Yeah, I do."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day almost all of the bots had to go on patrol. I was sitting with on Wheeljack's lab table, reading "_Breaking Dawn_" for like the one hundredth time. He was working on his urban climbing thingy. I don't know. He knew better than to work on anything that might blow up, when Ratchet wasn't around to fix him.

All of the bots filed into the hangar. "All arriving Autobots, in par, training and debriefing in fifteen minutes. Dino report to bay twenty-three. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, bay thirty-seven for weapons assessment." Came over the loud speaker. I got off of Wheeljack's lab table and walked over to the training area, where Bee was working with some new recruits. They had just come in and weren't really going to start their real training for a week. They were just trying to get all of the new recruits used to being around the bots.

"Alright guys this is how you do a Decepticon head kill shot, but they don't always look like that." Sgt. Cameron said. "Sometime they'll look like her." He said pointing to me. I retracted my pretender skin for them all to see.

"BRENTON JADE DEMARCO?" It was an exclamation and a question at the same time. I looked at the person the voice belonged to. When my eyes locked on Trent's I panicked. "Oh shit!" I said. I ran out of there like a bat out of hell. This was a conversation that I never planned on having. What was I going to say? '_Hey bro, you haven't seen me in two years because I'm half alien robot._' How about, no?

I ran to my room. I shut and locked the door. I leaned against it, catching my breath. There was a knock on the door.

"What?"

" to your brother." Bee told me. I contemplated turning my comlink off.

"No." I said defiantly.

"Brent, I just want to talk." Trent said.

"No."

"If you don't tell him, I will." Bee said.

I knew he would too. If he thought it would do me some good, he would do anything.

I sighed and opened my door. I let Trent in my room. He sat down at my desk chair, and I crawled up onto my bed. I deactivated my pretender skin.

"So are you going to explain, or are you going to go away and then keep avoiding me like you have been?" He asked.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Everything."

"You want me to start at the beginning?"

"Yes."

"Well let me get some things out first. You cannot say anything about me to anyone. If you do, you will be thrown in prison so fast you won't have time to blink. I am what I am, and I love who I love, and if you don't like it and aren't going to respect it, then leave me alone, because I'm not changing." I said. He nodded. I went through the whole story from the day at the park up until Egypt.

"So you are half robot and are in love with the big yellow bot I saw out there?"

"Yes. Take it or leave it." I said.

"It's weird, and it'll take some getting used to, but I think I can manage." He said.

I smiled. I surprisingly missed having Trent around. It wasn't the same without my twin. I walked over and hugged him. "I'm proud of you." I said. "You went and did something successful, something selfless. I never thought I'd see the day, where my twin was part of the military. You grew up."

"I never thought I'd see the day, where my twin was dating an alien robot." He said.

I punched him in the arm. "There you go being an asshole."

"I'm just kidding." He said. "Whatever happened to Witwicky?"

"He has a new girlfriend, and they live not too far from here."

" we need you in the main hangar." Ironhide's gruff voice said in my comlink.

"." I replied. I stood up. "I am needed in the main hangar. You are coming with me." I activated my pretender skin.

"That is so cool." He said.

I walked out to the hangar and met with Lennox. He eyed Trent and gave me a confused stare. "One of our new recruits just happened to be my brother here Trent." I said.

"Trent this is Lieutenant Colonel Lennox." I introduced him. He greeted his superior properly.

"Alright, enough with the introductions. You are the human in love with the black and yellow bot?" Director Mearing asked. I was told to avoid her, and I had done a good job of that. From what I heard, she was a complete and total bitch.

Lennox answered for me. "She is in love with Bumblebee."

"That's me." I said.

"And you are what his pet?"

"No." I said through gritted teeth. "I'm his girlfriend." I said.

"Lennox, how did you let this happen? You let the girl be manipulated by these creatures. It's just wrong on so many levels."

I curled my hand into a fist. "Listen he-"

A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I didn't have to look to know it was Bumblebee. I leaned into him and kept my mouth shut.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"This is Bumblebee's holoform." Lennox explained. "They have developed a system that allows them to create bodies that have the look and feel of a human made out of holomatter."

She looked at her assistant. "File."

She was handed the file and looked it over. "You've been involved in all of this alien craziness since the beginning, in fact you've been in the middle of it. You've been involved with multiple incidents with Theodore Galloway. It seems that you have a serious problem with authority. Lennox, since when do we trust national security matters with children?" She sneered the last part. I was pissed. "It seems to me that it would be in the best interest of many, if she was banned from base."

"Mear-"

"I'm not asking. I'm telling." She said. "You are to have all of your stuff moved out by five thirty pm tomorrow." She said. She walked away.

She went back over to Optimus. He was angry about something that had happened in where ever the hell he went. As soon as she was out of sight, I retracted my pretender skin. I walked over to the nearest wall and threw my metal fist into it. I left a dent in the metal of the vent.

"I cannot believe that bitch is kicking me out!" I raged.

"Are you seriously going to leave?" Trent asked.

"She's not going to give." I said.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I know a person with a couch I can crash on. I have cash from when I managed the store, and if needed, I can always call gran." I said. That seemed to appease him. Bee not so much.

"Trent go somewhere." I said. I turned to Bee. I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm crashing at Sam's. I'll have Wheelie and Brains."

"That really doesn't make me feel any better." He said.

I chuckled and reactivated my pretender skin. I leaned in and kissed him. "I can handle those two." I said. "Plus Bones will protect me." I said referring to the dog that Sam was stuck with when Mikaela dumped him. She kind of dumped me too in a way. She like Sam did at one point wanted to be normal, and a best friend who was half alien robot wasn't normal. She occasionally texted me.

I went back to my room and started throwing shit into my bags. I was going crazy. I had a called Sam, but he didn't answer. I was pissed. I was gonna end up at his place, whether he knew it or not.

Jazzy was sitting in his bed of wires playing a twisted piece of metal that he had gotten from Wheeljack. It was shiny and colorful. I picked it up and put it in my purse along with him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just transform." I told him. He did as he was told. As I was packing a phone number flashed across my optic. "Hello?" I answered not recognizing it.

"Brenton, we have a problem."

"Mikaela?"

"Yeah." She sounded pissed, focused, confused and scared all at the same time.

'_This cannot be good._' I thought. "Where are you?"

"I'm on a train to D.C." She answered. It just kept getting worse and worse.

"I'm on a disposable. Something is going down, something big. Since we're on an open line, I can't discuss it."

"Damn it." I swore. "Right now isn't a very good time." I said.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Well, I just got kicked off of base." I said.

"What? Why? You're a TO." She whispered the last part.

"Well this chick doesn't know that. If she finds out, she'll probably have me thrown in prison for being me."

"That blows. I'm gonna get a hotel. I'll call you later. It'll probably be from a different number though." She said.

"Okay."

I tried calling Sam again. "Brent what the hell could be so important that you have to keep calling me?" He snapped.

"I need a place to crash." I said.

"What?"

"I just got kicked off base."

"By who?"

"The director of national intelligence. Can I take up your couch for a few days?" I asked.

"Sure." He said quickly.

"Just a few days." He said.

I walked out to the main hangar with my bags. Bee was waiting. I threw my stuff in his trunk. He drove me to Sam's. I got out and grabbed my bags. His holoform stepped out of his alt mode. He walked over and kissed me hard on the mouth. I kissed back eagerly.

"Oh Dios mio. Will you two get a room?"

I turned to the owner of the voice.

"Leo, what the fuck are you doing here?" I asked, still holding on to Bee.

"I need to see Sam."

"Does Sam know you're here?"

"No, it's more of a surprise visit." He said.

"This is going to be just fucking peachy." I growled. I turned to Bee. I kissed him once more, before pushing against his chest. "Go." I said.

"I'll see you soon." I said. He pecked me once more before walking away to his alt mode.

"Why are you here?" He asked. "You live with Sam?"

"I just got kicked off of base around…" I checked the time. "Five hours, thirty two minutes and seven seconds ago." I said.

"How… Half robot, never mind." He said.

"Now, let's go see Sammy boy." I said.

", Brains." I comlinked.

" well well, if it isn't the warrior bitch. What do you want?" Wheelie said.

" you let me up?" I asked.

", Miss Blondie Blonde won't let us inside." He said.

", we outside." Brains said.

" fucking sucks."

"'re tellin us?"

" Sam home?"

" still at work."

". I'm going to improvise. I'll be up in a bit." I said.

"See you warrior bitch."

"Bye." I let out an irritated sigh before an idea popped into my head. "Leo, get my shit." I instructed. I walked over to the freight elevator. I transformed just one of my fingers into a blade. I very carefully used just the tip of it to pick the lock. Once it was unlocked, I walked in with Leo and rode straight up.

"That's sick." He said.

"Yeah, comes in handy." I said. I turned it back into my hand and took one of my bags from Leo. When we reached his apartment, I walked right in and over to the door that led to their little patio. I let Wheelie and Brains inside.

"Warrior Bitch, what's with the bags and the pubic fro head." Wheelie asked, hopping up onto the couch and flipping through the channels.

"Got kicked off base." I said. "The bitch thinks I'm fully human and said that I had been manipulated and that since we don't trust national security matters with children."

"You too huh?"

"I'll be back." I said.

"Hey guys, I hate to interrupt your little reunion, but we have a problem." Leo said beginning to get hysterical.

"I'm gonna give you some credit Leo. It took a lot longer than I would've thought possible for you to start freaking out." I said.

"There's this guy I worked with-"

"On..."

"We were working on conspiracy theories." He admitted.

"What kind?" I asked.

"Not alien, like JFK and Fort Knox."

"Okay continue."

"Then he started bringing up the alien stuff saying he was sneaking through the archives and found some top secret hidden files about a mission to the moon. Not like the normal it's fake crap. It was like some real effing information having to do with the space race being because something landed on the moon." He said.

"Something landed on the moon?" I asked.

"Yes."

"What?"

"I don't know. He quit talking to me after that, but he gave me all of the info he could find." He said.

"Mikaela just called me."

"You mean that fucking bitch, who kicked us out!" Wheelie screamed.

"Wheels, we don't have time for this." I said. "She called me on a disposable said something about there being something big coming that she couldn't mention on an open line."

"This is not good." Leo said.

"No shit." I told him.

"Ask Optimus." Brains said.

"I want to get the details first." I said.

"When Mikaela gets here, we'll go talk to her." I said. "Don't say anything to Sam. He'll flip out." I said.

The door opened. I looked over. Carly walked in and looked at all of us.

"Brent?" She asked.

"Hey, Carly." I chirped happily.

"Hello. What are you doing here?"

"Have you talked to Sam?"

"Not since I went to work." She said.

"So he didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" She asked.

"I got kicked off of base and asked if I could crash on your couch. He said yeah."

"That's fine." She said. "Who is this?" She pointed at Leo.

"Leonardo Ponce de Léon Spitz." He introduced himself. "Who is the pretty Betty?"

"This is Sam's girlfriend Carly."

"How does he manage to get all the babes?"

"Got me on that one." I said. I went back to Carly. "Anyways, he stopped by to see Sam, but since Sam isn't home he talked to me, so he will be going now." I said, pushing Leo. I pushed him a little too hard with my robot arm. He fell. "Sorry, dude." I apologized, hoisting him up. I pushed him out of the door and told him, where to go.

I sat down on the couch. Carly sat next to me. Jazzy crawled out of my bag onto my shoulder. Wheelie sat between me and the arm of the couch and Brains was on the table. Carly and I were just chatting like normal girls, when Sam got home.

Carly got up and walked over to him. She kissed him. I grabbed Jazzy's favorite toy, a twisted piece of metal that shown different colors in the light. Wheeljack gave it to him. (I had Ratchet check it out first.) "S'up Sam?" I said.

"How did you manage to get kicked off base?"

"Because Mearing is a fucking bitch." I said.

"Okay then…" He trailed off.

"So Sam your friend stopped by." Carly said. I quickly worked up a lie to cover my ass.

"Who?"

"Brent, what did you say his name was?"

"Leo."

"Leo came by? Why?"

"Just to say hi." I lied.

"Oh. Okay."

Another unknown number flashed across my optic. "Hello?"

"I just checked into my hotel." Mikaela said. "The Hyatt Regency."

"Swanky. How the fuck did you manage that?"

"Who is she talking to?" I heard Carly ask.

"Brent, who called?" Sam asked.

"None of you god damned business." I said to him.

"You need to come over like now." She said.

"Now?"

"Now."

"What kind of room do you have?" I asked.

"A two beds, fulls." She said.

"I'm staying with you." I told her. I started to get my stuff together.

"I found somewhere else to say bye guys." I said. With my stuff, I ran outside. I walked over to the main road and hailed a cab.

"Where to?"

"The Hyatt Regency." I said.

The drive was irritating. The guy would not shut the hell up. Once I got to the hotel. I found their records and Mikaela's room. I walked up and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Brent." I said. The door opened.

Mikaela had papers out all over the place.

"Damn, the fuck is all of this?" I asked

"This is the shit the lady gave me." She said.

I started looking them over, scanning them and putting them into my memory banks. At the same time, I was searching for anything that would help me. "All this says is that the lady who gave this to you, changed the numbers making it so incredible expensive to go to the moon that NASA can't."

"But why?" She said.

"I don't know. Who gave these to you?"

"The lady at the bank in Jersey, I go to. I just got a lone so that i can try to open up my own shop." She said.

"I don't know, but I have an idea." I said. I called Leo.

"Hello?"

"It's Brent. Come to the Hyatt Regency. We have a situation." I said.

"I'll be there." He said.

"Did you really just say that we have a situation?"

"Mickey, don't start." I said.

"I'm just saying."

We continue dot sort through papers until Leo got there.

"This is who you called?" Mikaela asked when she opened the door.

"He's having a similar issue okay." I said. I looked at him. You said that your friend found some information about something landing on the moon?" I asked.

"Yeah, said that it's the reason for the space race."

"This doesn't make sense." Mikaela said.

"All of the stuff this lady gave me was about making sure we never went to the moon."

"Check the dates, was it before or after Apollo 11?"

She rifled through a few. "After."

"I bet you that they found something and whatever it is, they're trying to keep it hidden."

"A Cybertronian?" Leo asked.

"That would why they came to you two. You've both bee involved in this."

"Yeah, but why wouldn't they go straight to the government?"

"Do you know where the NEST base is?" I asked both of them.

"No."

"Not at all."

"That's because it's hidden in plain sight." I said. "Would you to your governor talking about possible aliens on the moon? Even if you did there's no real way for them to do anything. Just because people know we exist doesn't mean we're public. We're still just as classified as before."

"What about Sam?" Leo asked.

"I'll bet my ass that he's next." I said.

"We have to tell him." Mikaela said.

"And Optimus and everyone else." Leo added.

"We'll go get Sam tomorrow." I said. "he won't just listen, we'll have to force him. He just got a new job and Carly's proud of him. he's not fucking it up."

"So what? We wait?" Leo asked.

"We wait." I said, not liking it.

"What about the autobots?"

"They're being very carefully watched. They've pissed of our main source of funding. They're not going to be able to just randomly go and investigate, especially something that someone banned from base and two civilians told them."

"let's get something to eat, then go to sleep." I said.

"Am I supposed to just go back to my hotel?"

"Uh... That may or may not be a good idea. I don't know." I answered. "Mikaela?"

"You and I can share one bed and he can have the other." She said.

"Fine with me." I said. We ordered pizza, went over all of the papers we had for a few more hours before we went to sleep.

The next morning I was the first up. I got dressed and wrote a note for Leo and Mickey. I walked outside and caught one of the cabs dropping people off from the airport. It took me to Sam's. I asked him to wait for a minute. I got out and walked up the door. I buzzed their apartment. Nothing. I called their home phone, nothing.

"Damn it!" I got back in the cab and had the guy to take me to Acuretta. I paid him and went inside. I asked around and found where Sam was. I saw him and walked over to his desk. I scanned the area around me. "Decepticon." I though. I masked my signature.

"Brent? What are you doing here?" I whisper yelled. I took a piece of paper off of his desk and wrote on it. _"There's a con nearby and I think something big is about to go down."_

He read it. "No. No. No. Brent you can't come here with this. Okay? I just got hired. The last thing I need is this."

"You act like I want it." I whisper yelled at him.

"I'm sure whatever it is going after someone else, not me. I don't know anything." He said.

"I do not have ti-"

"Neither do I. I have a conference room to organize. he said picking up a couple of binders and walking away.

"Asshole." I grumbled. I walked to the parking garage of the building and found his beat of piece of shit car. I used one of my blades to unlock it and got in. I put my feet up on the dash and waited. A few hours later, I saw something fall from the above me. I got out and walked over to the edge of the garage. Just a few feet beneath me was the body of an Asian man , who i assumed worked here.

"Sam." I said. i ran like hell up the steps to Sam's office. I found him being chased by a vulture like con. I sorted through the cons I had been told about. "Laser Beak." I said. I caught up, when Sam ran into a room full of super computers.

"Shit!" I went around, and caught Sam when he tried to out maneuver the flying con. I dragged him with me out of the building Laserbeak was hot on our tail. I transformed my arm into the small plasma cannon Ratchet and Ironhide had installed. I shot of the bird brain clipping one of its wings. I hit the other one. It fell. We went to the garage and got in Sam's car. It started up after a few tries.

"You think you should listen to me next time?" I asked him.

"WE don't have time for this. We have to get Carly and the perverted bots." He said. "WE have to see Lennox.

"We have to go to the Hyatt Regency." I said.

"What? No!"

"It involves this." I said.

"We don't have time.

"Sam, we have to pick up Le and Mikaela." I said.

"Leo and Mikaela what the fuck are you talking about?"

"They're at the Hyatt Regency." I said. "They've been approached with information about there possibly being something on the moon."

"The moon?"

"What did the Asian guy tell you." I'll explain later. Tell them to be ready." He said.

I called them and told them to grab all of the papers and Jazzy. We picked them up before getting Carly from work. She and Sam changed. I got in the back with Leo and Mikaela. Wheelie and Brains were thrown in out laps. I had Jazzy. Leo had Brains. Mikaela had Wheelie who was being an ass. I smacked him. "Quit being a prick." I said to him.

Sam was explaining to Carly how this was the real deal. I was getting irritated. I tried to com Bee, but I wasn't getting anything. I was trying the other bots and it was more of the same deal.

We pulled up to base. "Sam, just let me talk to them. I said. I was ignored. "Sam, let me talk to them!" I yelled.

"Shut the hell up!" He snapped at me.

He turned to talk to the guards.

"We have an emergency. You've got to get colonel Lennox out here. I'm reporting a Decepticon. The Decepticons are back. You gotta open that gate right now."

"Easy sir, this is health and human services." One of them said. I had never met these two before. I was never really outside at night, I never really had a reason to.

"Right. Packing M4s? What are you protecting colostomy bags?"

"He's gonna get us arrested." I said.

"Arrested?" Leo asked.

"Shit." I forgot about Leo's fear of jail. I put my hand over his mouth. "Do not panic." I told him. Don't"

"Bedpans? Throat lozenges." Sam continued.

"Babe..." Carly tried to talk to him.

"Where'd you get that hat from nursing school? So you're nurses and foot-powder protector? Fantastic."

"Babe."

"Yes."

"I don't think this is the right place." Carly said.

"No it's the right place." I confirmed.

"Yeah you, why don't you make yourself useful and call someone."

"I've been trying you cock sucker!" I yelled at him.

"Sir, you've got the wrong building. I don't know what you're talking about."

"What part of the decepticons are back don't you understand?" He asked.

A soldier on the other side banged on the roof of Sam's car. "Yo! You being a smartass?"

"DO NOT HIT MY CAR! IT'S A COLLECTORS ITEM!" Sam raged. Carly was getting fed up with this. Mikaela was trying to hide her laughter. I face palmed with my right hand, since my left was still covering Leo's mouth.

He drove straight forward. "SAM DON'T!" I said. It was too late.

"You're crazy!" Carly screamed.

I removed my hand from Leo's mouth allowing him to scream freely. I held onto Jazzy, knowing we were going to run straight into a barricade. We hit it and the back of the car was raised up.

"YOU DUMB FUCK! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THIS! I TOLD YOU!" I raged at him.

"WHYYYYYYYYY!" Sam was screaming.

Then I heard the words that pretty much meant we were fucked. "WE got an energon reading!"

"We've got aliens in the vehicle!"

"You move you're dead." Guns were pointed at us. "Out! Out!"

We were dragged out of the vehicle. I was grabbed and forcefully pushed up against the side of the little booth. I was pissed. I grabbed the guys arm and twisted it before pushing him away from me.

"Are you... Are you kidding me?" Sam got in a tussle with one of the guards.

"Sam they've got guns!" Carly screamed. Mikaela was holding Jazzy, protectively. There was a gun aimed at her.

"You hurt my sparkling, I kick your ass." I said to the guard with the gun. I could see the blue light of my optic reflecting in another guards eyes.

"She's one of them." They said turning their guns on me.

Sam grabbed the radio off of the guard he was fighting. "Bee! Is Bee in there?" he yelled. He gave up after that.

"This how you treat autobots? We're on the same team." Brains said to the guards surrounding them.

"Yeah, enjoy your next job at 7-Eleven, dickhead."

"That's right."

"A-hole."

"How's your car now?" The guard who set Sam over the edge asked. Bee came speeding over to us, transforming. He hovered protectively over us making the guards back up threatening to punch them.

"That's my car." Sam said.

I retracted my pretender skin. "That's my boyfriend." I said.

"Bumblebee, a quick question?" I asked.

"_What?_"

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU ANSWER ME?" I screamed. "I COULD'VE REALLY USED SOME HELP! THIS WHOLE SITUATION COULD'VE BEEN AVOIDED IF YOU JUST PISKED THE FUCK UP!"

He winced at my shrieks. I walked over and picked up Jazzy. He kneeled down. "Come here." Sam said to Bee, walking a little ways over.

"You let's go all of you. Lennox wants to see you." We all went inside.

They made us go through a metal detector.

"are you really going to make me do this?" I asked. I had reactivated my pretender skin.

"It's standard procedure."

"I'm half metal."

"Miss just walk through." The guy said.

I walked through and it went off. I just kept on walking over to Lennox.

"Raise your hand if you had a flying psycho-ninja copier try to kill you today." Sam said.

"No raise your hand if you had to save Sam's ass." i said. We were taken to the main hangar.

"All NEST officials leave the floor. We have10 minutes until attempted contact."

Sam, Carly, Leo, Mikaela and Lennox were walking together, while Bee was driving in front of with me sitting on his trunk..

"This Wang guy recognized me. He told me to warn you. He was talking about the dark side of the moon. Then they killed him." Sam said.

"Wait a minute." Lennox said. "He mentioned the moon?"

"Yeah, the dark side of the moon."

"This can't be good." Lennox said. "We just retrieved Sentinel from the dark side of the moon."

"This lady gave me all of these files having to do with NASA and why it was too expensive to go to the moon after 1972." Mikaela added.

"The guy I was working with said something landed on the moon which was why the space race happened. Are you telling me that hat landed on the moon was an autobot?"

"Yeah."

"But why would the Decepticons want to kill humans? I though their war is with the autobots." I got off of Bee and walked with the rest of the crew. We walked up off of the floor to where Mearing was.

"Who are the chicks and this guy?" She said when she saw us. "Excuse me! Colonel Lennox?"

I let out an irritated sigh.

"Director Mearing, this is Leo Spits, Mikaela Banes, Sam Witwicky, the civilian-"

"I know his name, Colonel. I wanna know who gave them clearance?"

"Who gave me clearance? How about Optimus Prime when he touched down in suburbia, looking for my house?" Sam said.

"This is the National Intelligence Director. In case you..." Lennox said.

"Hi." Sam said realizing how important the woman he was talking to happened to be.

"Disrespecting a federal officer? Maybe that'll get you somewhere. Who's she?"

"That's his girlfriend Carly." I said.

"What is this like a party?"

"She knows all about the Autobots okay? She knows Bumblebee. And comes from a military family. I can vouch for her." Lennox said.

"And you." She said to me. "I thought I told you never to come back here." She said.

I retracted my pretender skin. "I'll come and go where I please." I told her.

"What are you?" She asked.

"I'm a techno-organic. Half robot, half human."

"Hey, I have an idea. How about we get back to the important topics, like the fact I almost had my face cut off by a Decepticon? As a tax payer, I'd like to lodge a complaint, as a matter of fact." Sam said.

"Brent!" Trent walked over.

"Trent?" Sam and Mikaela asked.

"Witwicky, Banes?"

"Sam, Mickey, Trent is part of NEST. Trent, Sam nearly died today." I said.

"Okay, listen, all right? One of the software engineers at Sam's office was murdered today. He was involved in NASA's lunar mapping probe. Mikaela was contacted by someone at the back she worked at in regards to someone altering records and accounts and such to make it way too expensive to ever go to the moon again. Leo was found by one of his colleagues who mentioned what we already know about the space race being the result of Sentinels landing on the moon."

"Here' the thing Colonel Lennox." Mearing snatched the papers from him.

"We cannot entrust national security matters to teenagers. Unless I missed a policy paper. Are we doing that now? No. Good."

"I don't care who any of you are." She said to Sam. She turned to me. "Or what any of you are. If you breathe a word of what you see in here, you will do time for treason. Do you understand me?"

"I'll take my orders from the autobots. I know them. I don't know you." Sam said.

"You will." She said

"Just remember my little problem that you brought up earlier." I told her.

I took Leo, Mikaela, Sam, Carly and Trent to one of the stair cases. When Optimus brought out the matrix, I could feel it. My spark felt stronger than ever.

"This is incredible." Carly said.

"Sentinel Prime, we bid you return." Optimus said. He shoved the matrix into Sentinel's spark chamber. I winced, knowing that once you woke up it hurt like a bitch.

Sentinel onlined, and the feeling I got from the matrix turned dark and dreadful. I hid it though. Something wasn't right. I would have to talk to Optimus about later. Sentinel attacked Optimus.

"Stop Sentinel. It is I Optimus Prime. It is alright. You are safe." Optimus said trying to calm Sentinel.

The other bots got closer. "There is nothing to fear." Ratchet said.

"We are here. You are home Sentinel." Optimus told him.

He stood up and looked around. "The war... The war!"

"The war was lost. Cybertron is now, but a barren waste land. We have take refuge here, on planet earth. Its human race is our ally." Optimus said, rising to his feet.

"My ship. We came under fire. The pillars. Where are the pillars?"

"You saved five of the including the control pillar."

"Only five? We once had hundreds."

"Excuse me, gentlemen." Mearing cut in. "May I ask, what is this technology you're looking for?"

"It is the ability to reshape the universe. Together the pillars form a space bridge."

I looked at Sam, who looked at me. "Cause that went so well for us the first time." I whispered, thinking of Jetfire.

"I designed, and I alone can control it. It defies your laws of physics to transport matter through time and space."

"You're talking about a teleportation device, aren't you?"

"Yes for resources, for refugees." Optimus answered.

"Refugees, or troops of soldiers, weapons, maybe bombs! A means of an instant strike! That's its military function isn't it?"

"It is our technology and it must be returned."

"Yes, if humans say so. You can't just bring weapons of mass destruction into out atmosphere! You kind of have to clear customs first. A little formality called paperwork kind of separates us from the animals."

"I will overlook your condescending tone, if you heed the gravity of mine. The decepticons must never know the space bridge is here. For in their hands, it would mean the end of your word."

After that little debacle, I walked down to the main floor and over to Bee. I had activated my pretender skin, when talking to Mearing.

Sentinel saw me. "Human, what is your name?" He asked.

"I'm Brenton, Sentinel. It is an honor to meet you. I've heard good things from Optimus." I said. Too bad I didn't feel good things from the matrix.

"You are not a soldier."

"No."

"Then why are you here?" He asked. He didn't sound mean, merely curious.

"_She is... my girl_" Bee put his sound bites together.

"You are in a relationship with a human?" He asked shocked.

"Check her signals." Ratchet told him.

Sentinel did so. "She's giving off readings of the matrix."

"Brenton is a techno-organic. In a battle in Egypt in which the fallen was defeated, she was killed by Megatron. She met Primus, who gave her the option to become a techno-organic."

"Which I accepted." I said. I retracted my pretender skin.

"A miracle." He said.

"I had to be revived with the matrix. Hurt like a mother fucker too." I said.

Bee transformed down and I got in. "You two and Trent are to guard Witwicky." Hide said.

"Kay." We got Sam, Mikaela, Leo, Carly, Trent, Wheelie, Jazzy and Brains before going to their home. Sam was pissed, Carly was quiet, Trent was serious, and I was tired. "I call their couch." I said. Mikaela was awkwardly out of place and Leo looked like he was gonna cry.

We pulled in front of their building. "Bee, take the freight elevator. We'll see you up there." Sam said.

"Trent go with them. I'll go with Bee." I said. We rode up in silence. Bee drove in and transformed, crouching in a corner of the room. Trent was on the couch. I sat next to him. Brains and Wheelie were sent outside.

Bee was altering his cannon.

"Bee?" Sam came over.

Bee retracted his cannon, replacing it with his servo.

Sam grabbed his mouth plate. "You miss hanging out? Yeah me too." Sam said patting Bee's face plate.

"So how much of you is robot?" Trent asked me. Mikaela looked over interested in the conversation. She never really grasped how much of me was Cybertronian. Leo watched on too.

I once gain retracted my pretender skin. "As you can see this much of my face." I pointed. It started in the middle of my forehead, It went straight down, then followed the contour of my nose. It touched the corner of my lip the followed the bottom on my lip and dipped down my chin. I lifted the bottom of my shirt up some. "The entire right side of my torso, arm included." I pulled up my left pant leg. "And my left leg." I held my right arm out in front of him.

He looked it over, carefully like at any second it might snap at him.

"Trent, calm down. It's still me, and unless you piss me off, I'm not going to hurt you." I said. I grabbed his hand with my servo. He calmed down.

"That woman, she called me a messenger. Can you believe that? After everything I've done, I'm a messenger." Sam said.

"Oh, I believe it. I tell you Sammy, we feel the same way. The disrespect on this rock, it's criminal." Wheelie said, coming inside.

"She's a fucking cunt." I said.

"We should do something about it." Trent said.

"About her being a fucking cunt?" Mikaela asked.

"No, he means about the disrespect." Leo answered.

"Makes more sense." She said.

"We need to know why they're killing humans. I say we call in the expert."

"Not that asshole." I groaned.

"What asshole?" Trent asked.

"Agent Simmons." I said.

"What happened?"

"He left her with a dislocated shoulder for seven hours, yanked on said dislocated shoulder, nearly tased her, insulted her, and tried to kill her sparkling."

"Sparkling?"

"It's baby robot, and before you say anything, I didn't get pregnant. It was more like an adoption." I said. I pulled Jazzy out of my pocket and set him on the table.

"Did you kick him in the nads?" Trent asked.

"Yes." Mikaela answered for me with a smile.

"Good."


	3. Chapter 3

"He has absolutely lost it." I said watching Simmons' melt down on National television.

"Yeah, but he knows what he's talking about." Sam said.

"Are you sure about that?" Trent asked.

"Unfortunately yes." I said.

"He knows everything there is to know and has the resources to find out anything we're missing."

"I'm calling." Sam said walking away with his phone.

"HE'S STILL AN ASSHOLE!" I screamed. I walked over to the table. I pulled out Jazzy. "Wake up Bud." I said. He transformed and crawled on my shoulder. I handed him to Trent. "Trent this is Jazzy. Jazzy meet uncle Trent." I said.

"Hey little guy." Trent cooed.

"Hi." He chirped happily.

At the same time Simmons and his assistant had arrived. We all rode up together on the freight elevator.

"Who's the meat head?" Simmons asked, when we walked inside. Bee was in his usual spot.

"That's my twin, Trent." I said.

"Who's your little helper?" Mikaela asked

"That's Dutch." He answered.

"Please you two try not to kill each other." Sam said, to Simmons and me.

"As long as he doesn't start anything." I said.

"Me? You're trying to start something right now."

"No. I'm just stating something. You're the one making an issue out of it."

"I'm not making an issue out of it. If you want me to make an issue out of it, I will make an issue out of it though."

"Will you to stop?" Mickey tried to interject.

"Shut it criminal!" Simmons barked.

"Oh here we go with this again." Leo said.

"Go ahead, make the fucking issue, you can start shit, but you can't fucking finish it." I said.

"You're so full of yourself now aren't you, just because you're half robot?"

"I'm not fucking full of myself! if anyone here is full of themselves it'd you, Mr. TV meltdown."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, you cock sucker."

"Cock sucker? You're the one fucking the robot!"

"At least I'm fucking something, unlike you."

"I've got girls lin-"

"You've got your right hand." I scoffed.

"I can't work with her. She's crazy" He said to Sam.

"I'm crazy? Have you looked in the damn mirror?"

"You. Are. crazy."

I retracted my pretender skin and sprung out my blades. "You want crazy? I will fucking show you crazy, when I cut you!" I said.

"See, she's getting homicidal for no reason."

"ENOUGH!" Dutch screamed. "You two need to calm down."

"Fine." I walked over to Bee and Sat on his shoulder, watching them work putting my two cents in occasionally.

"We have to break this case down. What we have here is an astronaut epidemic. MIA. Dead. Died in a car accident. Killed. DOA. Car death. It's like these guys can't drive. They can fly into outer space, but they can't drive a car." Simmons said. Dutch was busy looking things up on the internet.

Sam had called some guy he knew to get him Wang's file and to run errands. He came to the door. "Procured your information, Witwicky."

"Thank you, Bruce." Sam said. He went to shut the door.

Bruce stuck his foot in it. Now, let me see one, right now, one time."

"Quick."

"Very."

"We have company." I said to Bee.

Simmons and Dutch eyed, him warily. Leo was busy working on what Dutch had started. Trent was confused and Mikaela was not at all impressed. I just glared. Neither the human nor the Cybertronian half of my face looked friendly.

"Lunar Reconnaissance Orbiter. It says NASA launched it in 2009. See forensics show Wang may have messed with the code, preventing NASA form mapping the far side of the moon, which is also the dark side." Sam said reading the file Bruce had brought.

"Fucking awesome." Bruce said looking at Bee.

"They infiltrate us, intimidate us, coerce us to do their dirty work and once they're done a double tap to the cerebellum." Simmons said.

"So humans are working for the decepticons." Trent deduced.

"I don't think this is about the decepticons looking for something on the moon." Leo said.

"It's about something they wanted to hide." I finished.

"Come to Daddy." Bruce was in some odd fighting stance, looking at Bee. Bee just shooed him away. "Come on throw down."

Bee set me on the ground and activated his battle mask.

"Are you fucking retarded?" I asked Bruce. He ignored me.

"_Did you eat a lot of paint chips when you were a kid?_" Bee asked.

Trent, Mikaela and I started cracking up.

Bee activated his cannon and leaned forward causing Bruce to fall. He had his cannon right over him.

"Hey!" I yelled, deactivating my pretender skin. I grabbed Bruce and dragged him out from under Bee and out the door. "He can only pin me underneath him." I said, knowing damn well that it would cause Sam and Trent to freak out.

It did. "JESUS CHRIST!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" They started screaming.

"THAT'S JUST WRONG! HE'S MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU'RE LIKE MY SISTER!"

"SHE IS MY SISTER!" Trent screamed.

I started laughing. "I could talk about how-"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" They screamed.

I laughed. Jazzy was working with Brains on looking things up. "We're smoking over here." Brains said.

"Downloading missing Russian cosmonauts." Jazzy explained.

"Turns out the Soviets canceled a manned mission to the moon. The moon in 1972. And two of their cosmonauts went into hiding in America." Brains said.

"And we just found them alive." Jazzy finished. Brains was printing out what they found.

"You two are geniuses." Wheelie said.

Just the Carly walked in.

"Oh he's in some deep shit now." I said. Trent laughed.

Bee got flustered with the situation and jumped, knocking down the chandelier.

"That was smooth, Bumblebee." Brains said sarcastically.

"Brains shut the fuck up! Bee calm down. She's not going to do anything. I know it's awkward." I said. He transformed down, and his holoform got out. "_Missed it by that much._" He typed on his iPod touch and handed it to her to read.

"It's okay, Bee." She said. She looked at the rest of us. "Would somebody care to tell me what the hell is going on, and who is he?" She pointed to Simmons.  
>"Who are you?" Simmons asked.<p>

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? Who is that? Dutch frisk her."

"Dutch don't." I said. "Uh well we're trying to figure out why the decepticons are killing people. You've met Jazzy and my brother. That's Simmons AKA asshole and Dutch his assistant. And this is Mikaela and of course a friend of ours. I'm Brent and Dutch, Simmons, this is Carly. She lives here."  
>"Great we're homeless." Wheelie said.<p>

"She lives here? Wow." Simmons said. He turned to Dutch. "You had a chance to frisk her."

"I have a girlfriend." Dutch said.

"Really?" Simmons questioned.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"India." He said in a drawn out way. He was making it up as he went.

"I call-" I started.

"Bullshit." Trent finished.

Sam followed Carly upstairs. She came back down, all dressed up. Sam was following after her, pleading with her.

", Bee?" Sides asked in my comlink.

"?"

"'re pulling up outside of Sam's building."

" all is we?" I asked.

", Sunny, Jazz and I." Dino said.

" it." I said.

"We've got more bots." I said.

"It's time to move out." Trent said.

Bee opened his doors, and I got in along with Trent, Wheelie and Brains. Jazzy was in my jacket pocket.

We walked outside. Bee drove out. I looked at Trent. "The red lambo is Sideswipe, the yellow one is Sunstreaker. The Ferrari is Dino. The Solstice is Jazz." I explained. "Ride with Jazz and Leo. Mikaela and I will go with Bee. Sam ride with Simmons." I said.

"Set up perimeter around the Maybach." Trent said. We all hit the road. I was in charge of watching all of the little bots. When we finally went to the bar where the cosmonauts were known to hang out, Bee dropped me off and went to circle the place with the rest of them. I leaned against the side of Simmons' car.

"The thing about Russians is that they never like to talk. It's gonna take a little of the international language." Simmons said, when we walked up to the door.

"I thought these things only existed in movies." I whispered.

"До свидания." Simmons said to the guy standing on the other side of the door.

"That means good bye." The man said. Simmons knocked again. This time he held up a wad of cash. They let us in. This bar type thing was dark and for some reason reminded me of a brothel.

We walked over to the cosmonauts. Simmons led the pack Sam and I were in back. Mikaela and Leo stayed outside.

"Dutch, give me something tough." Simmons said. Dutch was riffling through his English to Russian dictionary.

"Uh Baryshnikov." He said.

"We do speak English." The one cosmonaut said.

"Dutch, you suck." Simmons said.

"It's a Cyrillic alphabet. It's like all the buttons you never punch on a calculator. I don't suck." He said.

"You don't suck." I told him.

"Agent Seymour Simmons Sector 8 formerly Sector 7. We know, who you are, cosmonautichiks." I could tell already things weren't going to go smoothly.

"So what?" The one guy said.

"You were supposed to travel to the dark side of the moon, then it all got shot down. The question is why?"

The chick with the two men stated talking and then started screaming across the place to an ugly older lady at the bar. The lady screamed back. The original chick pulled a gun on Simmons the bar lady pulled a gun on Dutch. Sam was pinned to a chair, and Trent and I were back to back both of us with a gun in our face.

"Go ahead shoot me." Simmons said.

"Simmons, she doesn't need any encouragement." I told him.

She said something to him. I was trying to translate, but it just wasn't working out. My processor couldn't search fast enough, because I wasn't sure, what I was searching for.

"I'm willing to die for my country are you?"

"That's better than the one man alone crap from Egypt." I said to Sam.

I saw Dutch turn around. He had this odd look on his face like he was just some kind of bad ass. I wasn't about to stand there with a gun in my face for much longer. I only hoped Trent was gonna act too.

"You're beautiful. Has anyone ever told you you're beautiful?" Simmons said. "She's a beautiful woman."

All at the same time, I kicked the guy in front of me in the gut and grabbed his gun handing it to Trent, who had gotten rid of his gun man. Dutch meanwhile had taken out the ugly bar lady.

"Dutch back in the cage." Simmons said.

"Brent, your arm!" Sam hollered. I looked down at my arm which as no longer in its pretender skin, but was the small plasma cannon.

Dutch had two guns aimed at this point.

"Dutch! Hold Dutch hold!" Simmons yelled.

"Control your boy please. Control your boy." Sam was pleading with Simons. I transformed my cannon back into my servo.

Dutch calmed for a minute and Simons started speaking gibberish. "I'm so sorry. That is the old me." Dutch said.

"Alright everyone, calm your shit. Calm your shit." I repeated.

The cosmonauts looked at each other, before taking us to show us what they knew.

"You are about to see one of the biggest Soviet secrets." One of them said.

"America first to send man to the moon, but USSR first to send camera. In 1959, our Luna 3 take picture of the dark the shadow side. Sees nothing, but in 1963 Luna 4 sees..."

"Strange rocks." The second one cut in.

"Yeah."

"Around the ship. Hundreds of them with some drag marks."

They showed us the picture. "These aren't rocks." I said.

"They're pillars." Sam finished.

"We know because the autobots have five of them."

"The Decepticons must have raided the ship before Apollo 11 ever got there, took the pillars and hid them." Simmons said.

"It doesn't make sense. The Decepticons have the ship. They have all those pillars. Why would they leave Sentinel, when he's the only one that can use them?"

"Unless that's what they still need." I said. "Think about it. They get him and they have control of the space bridge"

"We need to call Lennox." Trent said.

"No Mearing." Sam said.

"I'm comlinking Optimus." I said. ", we have a problem." I said.

"? What's wrong?"

" need to get Sentinel back to base. He's the key to everything. The Decepticons have the rest of the pillars. We need to guard him." I said.

"'re in route." He said a few moments later.

"'ll be there to back you up." I told him. We went and picked up Sentinel. I was in the driver's side and Sam was in the passenger's seat of Bee. Jazz had Mikaela and Trent. Leo was in Simmons' Maybach.****

We met up with Sentinel. Optimus was ten minutes back. Things got bad once we hit the DC Parkway. The black police suburbans pulled up behind Simmons who was in back. One of the Suburbans transformed, pulling, Sam and Leo out throwing them carelessly. It knocked down the road signs. The other two used them as ramps to launch themselves into the air, where they transformed.****

"Bee, you got to get Sentinel out of here. You got to guard him!"****

"No fucking shit!" I screamed at Sam. I looked back. The three cons were catching up, destroying anything in their path.****

"Watch out! Watch out! Watch out!" Sam screamed.****

The cons jumped over us. bee partially transformed and began shooting at them. Sides and Streaker, did the same. Dino transformed and grabbed a con with his whips.****

"Shoot him! Shoot Him! Shoot him, Bee!" Sam screamed.****

Dino was being dragged. He jumped up on the Jersey barrier, allowing Bee to have a good shot. Bee fired multiple missiles and the con blew up. Dino pulled moving its body out of our way. He transformed back into his alt mode and started chasing them again. The two cons left were flipping cars to slow us down. Bee the twins jumped over it, while Dino drove around. I swear my ear was bleeding from Sam's screams.****

"Bee transformed completely down,****

"Bee, you've got to move faster! Faster Bee! Go!" Sam screamed.****

"Sam, he knows what he's doing! Shut the hell up!"****

the con knocked over a truck carrying a bunch of tanks of some sort. Bee transformed, throwing Sam and I out. Sam and I were both screaming this time. Bee knocked some stuff out of the way, preventing it from hitting us before grabbing us and transforming throwing s back in the front seat.****

"Holy fucking shit!" I said.****

"Alright back to NEST." Sam said once he stopped screaming.****

We got into the city near base. We rounded a corner and Ironhide was coming straight toward the cons. The twins were behind him guns drawn. As soon as we were on base, Bee let Sam and I out. WE ran over to Lennox.****

"Lennox!" I screamed.****

"These fucking fragtarded Decepticons are everywhere!" I hollered.****

"I've got my whole team out looking for them. Ironhide! Protect Sentinel, get him locked up inside!"****

"Consider it done!" The gruff mech said.****

"Hey, you've got to guard him 'cause he's the key to the while thing." Sam said.****

"Indeed I am. Sentinel said. "What you must realize, my autobot brothers, is that we were never going to win the war."****

"No. No! NO!" I screamed, understanding the dreadful feeling I had felt the day before.****

"For the sake of our planet, a deal had to be made, with Megatron." Sentinel said.****

"RUN! GET OUT!" I screamed.****

He shot Ironhide in the back.****

"Get back!" Lennox screamed.****

"What have you done?" Ironhide asked as he turned to rust.****

"I hereby discharge you from duty." Sentinel said, shooting him again. Sam and I were blown back by the impact. I landed on my robot foot force taking the impact before lowering my other foot.****

Sentinel started taking shots at Bee.****

"BEE!" Sam and I screamed. Lennox pushed Sam back and had to use all of his fore to pull me away. "NO! BEE!" I screamed. Bee got a couple of shots off before flipping over the fence and away. He dragged us behind the corner of the building.****

"Rally all NEST forces back to the base! Come on!" He grabbed Sam and I and led us through base pass the main hangar that was now completely destroyed thanks to Sentinel. We looked over the hangar, just as Optimus rolled in. I was crying in to Lennox, gripping too hard with my Cybertronian arm to let him leave my grasp.****

"Yeah, take a look Optimus! This is all on you!" Mearing yelled at him.****

"Sentinel hit the vault, took the pillars."****

I let go of Lennox and he kicked a piece of metal before running off with his men to make a plan to fight Sentinel.****

"Trent, Jazz, Mikaela? Where are they?" I asked.****

":.I took 'em to they hotel." Jazz said in my comlink. I moved as fast as my legs would take me the few blocks to the hotel. I ran up to Mikaela's room and banged on the door.****

"Oh my god, are you alright?" She asked, pulling me over to the edge of the bed and hugging me. She had been crying, I could tell.****

"No." I said. "?****

":.I'm okay. Brent, how are you?" He asked.****

", now that i know you're okay. Where are you?"****

" for Sentinel with the twins." He said. I instantly bristled.****

"'t worry. We're only going to report his location to Optimus." he said. "You need to take a shower, get dressed and calm down, I'll be there in just a little while.****

" you."****

" you too." Jazzy crawled out of her pocket and over to me. He held on right over my spark. Trent came out of the bathroom and hugged me. "This is what you've been going through for the last few years?" He asked.****

"Mission city and Egypt." I said. I pulled away. I grabbed some yoga pants and a tank top/ I went in the bathroom, took a shower and changed. I crawled onto one of the beds and curled p onto into a ball.****

About two hours later there was a knock on the door. Trent got up and answered it. Bee's holoform walked in. I got up and threw myself into his arms.****

"I actually went and got you two another room." Mikaela said, handing Bee a key. "223." She said.****

Trent tried to hide his disgust, but I still heard him gag.****

-****

I woke up, when a feeling of extreme anger and heartbreak took over my body. It was around four thirty in the morning. I looked over at Bee who was angrier than I had ever seen him before.****

"Bee, what's wrong?" I asked, worried.****

He didn't say anything. He remained still. "Bee what's wrong?" I asked starting to panic. I remained calm on the outside though. Hysterical wasn't going to do us any good right now.****

"Don't panic." He said.****

"I'm not panicking." I lied.****

"Yes you are. I can feel it." He said. His eyes widened. He looked at me. I was shocked and excited, but didn't have a clue why.****

"You're confused." He said.****

"Well you just went from pissed to looking like you've seen the ghost of Elvis or something." I said.****

"How you feel right now?" He asked.****

"What are you my shrink?"****

"Confused, tired, irritated, yet shocked and excited?"****

"Exactly."****

"I feel it too."****

"Wait what?"****

"I feel what you're feeling." He said.****

"So what I'm feeling is what you're feeling?" I asked.****

"Yes."****

"Bumblebee, what the fuck is going on?" I asked.****

"We're bonded." He said.****

My jaw dropped. "Bonded? like bonded, bonded?"****

"Bonded."****

"Oh my god!" I said.****

"We're spark mates." he said.****

"Spark mates." I repeated. Then I thought about it. "So what made you angry. What made you so angry that it woke me up?" I asked.****

He looked down and I could feel the sadness he felt.****

"They're making us leave." He said. "They aren't going to do anything to you because you're half human, but they're going to make us leave. " He said.****

I was on flame. "After everything that you have done for them, the multiple times that you have saved their asses, they're making you leave?"****

"Sentinel said he'd be peaceful if we were exiled. They're calling in everyone who has something to do with us. There are cops outside, waiting on you Trent and Mikaela right now." He said.****

"No." I said.****

"I have to go." He said.****

"So what, we're never going to see each other again?" I asked.****

"We'll always have each other." He said "In our sparks. I'll see you before we leave." He said. he kissed me, before his holoform disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

We were let out in front of a hangar at the airport. Sam was sitting walking with Mearing. I jogged over to them. "Yeah, I really don't see how I can be of any help." He said. "I mean you guys seem pretty busy. We could just do this another time. I think." He was moving his arm oddly.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked him, my voice icy and flat.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He said.

Mearing looked at me. I gave her a death glare.

"I have underestimated you both at every turn. And Brenton, I'm sorry for what I know this is doing to you. You warned us that they were using humans, and you knew that Sentinel was the key." She said.

Someone called for her.

"Who am I? Hey, you're the expert. I'm just a walking security risk." He said. He froze up like had been tased and spun around before rolling over the table. I got in Sam's face.

"What the hell is your fucking problem?" I growled.

"No, what's your problem?" He asked. He put his hand on my forehead and pushed with a force, that he couldn't naturally posses. I turned and walked away. I went over to where they were interrogating my brother. I grabbed him and turned around Sam was staring at the TV.

"Yeah." I said. "They're shipping them off. Exiling them. Now you see what my fucking problem is." I slammed my right arm down on the nearest table, breaking through it. People stared at me. "CAN I FUCKING HELP YOU?" I growled, and I mean that literally. It was one of those nasty snarls I had heard Megatron produce mixed with its human equivalent.

We got on the private jet. I sat down across from Trent. He looked so helpless. He knew there was nothing that he could do to help me, and the brotherly side of him hated it.

We landed in Florida and went to NASA's launch pad. We got out of the SUV we rode in. The Wreckers were arguing as per usual.

"These guys are the Wreckers. They take care of the Xanthium." Mearing explained to Sam.

"They're assholes." I said.

"Which is why we don't let them off base much."

We walked with the slow moving machine. The Wreckers were getting pissed off saying they should kill one of the guys walking behind it.

"Calm down he's a human being."

"Epps?" I questioned.

"What's up, Brent?" He hugged me.

"Epps, what are you doing here?" Sam asked. His movements were awkward and jerky.

"I retired from the air force. Now I run interference for these guys." He said. "Kicking the Autobots out. Can you believe this is happening?" He asked.

I couldn't hold it any more. I started crying. "This is bull shit!" I said. "Fucking bull shit!" I screeched, collapsing on the ground in sobs.

In a second a pair of strong arms was around me lifting me up. "There there Brent. It'll be all good." Epps said, carrying me.

"How?"

"Because I fifteen foot tall yellow and black birdie told me a certain fact about you." He said.

"He told you?" I asked.

"Girl, I don't think there's anyone he hasn't told, except for the assholes higher up. He nearly ripped Streaker a new one, when he started talking about leaving not being all that bad. He's so happy about it that he's like Megatron pissed about leaving."

"Happy about what?" Sam asked.

"Bee and I are bonded." I said.

"Bonded, like spark bonded?"

"No, like super glue bonded. Yes, spark bonded fuck head."

"Congrats." Sam said. "And I'm sorry. This has to blow."

"You two come on." Mearing called us.

"You trust in your bond?" Epps asked me.

"One hundred percent." I said.

"Then everything will be okay." He said. "Cause Big Yellow ain't gonna let shit happen to you."

I went with Sam and followed Mearing into another hangar filled with computers and such.

"I want to speak to whoever is in charge here." I looked up and saw Simmons in a power chair, with Dutch who had a neck brace on by his side. Leo had his arm in a cast and bandages wrapped around his head.

He rolled up to us. "Well well well. Charlotte Mearing."

"Agent Simmons. Former Agent Simmons." She greeted. "So I see you survived Washington."

"Washington, Egypt, heartbreak. I survive. I will survive." He said to her.

'[i]There's obviously some kind of former flame thing going on there.[/i]' I thought.

Just then, I felt a tug from Bee's end of the bond. I walked away following the pull. That led me outside of the hangar. Leaning against the side of the hangar looking like absolute shit was Bee's holoform. I walked over to him. He pulled me into a hug. I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

The felt the tears fall, despite my efforts to stop them. I was supposed to be strong. I wasn't supposed to break like this.

"It's okay." He said trying to soothe me. I felt his calming feelings come over the bond. They weren't strong though. He was just as much of a wreck as I was. He was just better at hiding it. I couldn't help it though. I wasn't used to sadness. I for the most part knew anger. I was rarely sad, because pure undiluted rage would typically take over before I could be sad. The time in the garage after I was kicked out was one of those rare exceptions.

"It's not." I said.

"One day, it will be." He said.

I moved out of his grasp. "What? When finally everyone dies and forgets about you? When it's so far in the fucking history books that no one will look it up? When I'm by myself because everyone around me keeps dying? You heard Ratchet. From the looks of things, I'll live just as long as you. So, I'm just going to live alone that entire time as a slave, as Megatron's bitch? That's if he doesn't kill me first." I snapped viciously.

I could feel his hurt, but my anger was stronger. "That won't happen." He said.

"Bee, face it. I'm doomed. I'm doomed to either a life of servitude or no life at all." I said.

"I'll be damned to pit before that happens." He snarled protectively. His hands curled into fists at his sides. Aside from the other day, I had never really seen Bee angry, but he was pissed down. I heard his engine roar from somewhere nearby.

"Well, then have fun with Unicron." I said, walking away.

He caught my arm. "Brenton, if you think for one second that. I'm going to just let you walk away from this, you're wrong." He walked in front of him and forced me to look at him. As soon as my eye optic met his, I heard a familiar voice.

"[i]Trust in him.[/i]" I calmed down. Rather than listen to whatever rant he was about to go on, I kissed him. He kissed back and the anger and worry that we had been feeding each other through the bond ceased, if only for a few moments.

"If this all goes to pit, I'm hunting you down and kicking your aft." I told him.

"DEMARCO!" I rolled my eye and my optic.

"GIVE ME A PRIMUS FORSAKEN MINUTE!" I snapped.

"This isn't good bye." He said.

"It's an until we meet again, unless I get my aft killed." I said, not giving up on my argument completely.

"Yeah." He said. He leaned down and kissed me. "I love you Brent." He said when he pulled back.

"You have my spark Bee." I said. I walked over to the hangar.

Before I could enter a petite girl, who looked to be the same age as me stepped in front of me. She had on leather pants and a leather jacket. Her hair was jet black. All of her movement had a very feline feel to them. She looked up. "Ravage?" I asked. She had a cat scratch on her face and her eyes were blood red.

"I only want to assure that the life of your sparkling is in good care. Not only s its mech creator for all intensive purposes there, but I as well will care for Jazzy."

My mood soured once again. I was losing my boy friend, my friends, and my kid.

"I understand that is hard. I understand more than I wish I did." She said. She looked down at the mention of her lost sparkling. "But I owe you my life, for it was your trust in me that saved me from a life of servitude at Megatron's peds and death at the hands of the autobots. I'll serve what I'm indebted to you by caring for the sparkling and making sure that your mech doesn't end up off lining himself." She said.

"Keep them in line. They need a femme to keep them in check." I told her with a sad smile.

She reached into her pocket and pulled something out. When she held Jazzy out to me, i took him. "Hey, bud." I said. He transformed.

"No want to leave femme creator." He said.

"Listen, you need to be a good boy for me. You're gonna go with Ravage and Bee. You'll be with Sunny, Sides, Brains, Wheelie, and Jazz."

"But not you." He said.

"Don't be like that." I said.

"But-"

"No, buts. You're going to be a good boy alright?"

"Alright."

"Plus, I'll see you again." I said, not believing what I was saying.

"Really?" He asked.

"One day." I responded.

"BRENTON DEMARCO!"

"I'M FRAGGING COMING!" I shouted back.

"Bye buddy. Love ya."

"Love you too Mama." He said.

"Bye ravage."

"Good bye Brenton." She walked away.

I walked over to the soldier who was calling me. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" I screamed in his face.

"Mearing has been looking for you." He said, jerking his thumb towards where she was talking to the rest of my fucked up crew.

I walked over.

"Where were you?" She asked.

I opened my mouth to make some witty retort, but Trent's hand was quickly over my mouth preventing me from saying anything. I bite down on his finger hard. He didn't say anything. He just pulled away.

"We're going to the launch site now." Mearing said.

We got in white NASA SUVs and were driven to ship. Sam and I walked up to Optimus.

"Optimus?"

"What your leaders say is true. This was all my fault. I told them whom to trust. I was so wrong." He said.

"That doesn't make you wrong. It just makes you human for a change." Sam said.

"Optimus, people change. You can't know what someone is going to be like after years. When I was really little, my mother adored me then something changed. Trent, well he's grown up a lit form the shallow boy he was when you first arrived here on earth." I said.

"Remember this." Optimus said. "You may lose your faith in us, but never in yourselves." He said.

"Optimus?" I said.

"Yes."

"I could never lose my faith in you guys." I said.

Sam started to do this weird twitchy thing. I went over to Simmons. Bee walked over and said his good bye to Sam. When Bee walked away, I walked over to Sam. He was leaning against the railing. I pulled him into a hug.

"Years from now, they're gonna ask us, 'Where were you when they took over the planet and we're gonna say, 'we stood by and watched." Simmons said.

The next morning, I stood with Sam, watching as the Xanthium took off. As it flew into the sky leaving behind a trail of smoke, I felt a piece of me die inside.

His phone rang. He walked over and answered it. "You want an answer you got one." Sam said into it.

I tuned my audio receiver to listen to the other half of the conversation. "I always get what I want Sam. We just needed to be sure." The guy on the other line said.

"Sure of what?" Sam asked. I was thinking the exact same thing.

"That they would go without a fight." The voice said.

That's when I saw the Xanthium explode. Sam watched in shock as I collapsed to the ground, feeling the bond break off. The autobot half of me froze, while the human half began to go into frenzy. My heart was pounding through my chest; tears were welling up in my eyes. That's when the robot half start moving. I got to my knees and the dry heaves began. There was nothing for me to throw up.

"Come on Brent!" Sam screamed dragging me up. "Come on!" He dragged me back to the control center. As we reached it Simmons, Dutch and Leo came out.

"I need your help to track a phone call. There's a man in this phone. He's the head of the their human operations and he has Carly hostage." Sam said to Simmons.

"You have been talking to the head of the Decepticon's human operations?" I asked.

"They have Carly. I had no other choice. Listen, B, I know you're angry, but you have to work through that. I need you to work through that. There's no time to be pissed at me."

"Sam, you're like my family. I really don't take it well when people fuck with my family." I said. I had a distraction now, something to numb the pain. "This bastard is going to die, whether I do it or you do, he's going to die." I said.

We went inside and Dutch started working his magic.

"The call was placed in route. I'm hacking into the phone's camera now." Dutch said. A live feed came from the phone's camera. "There, that's it. That's a live stream from the camera."

"Can you triangulate it?" Leo asked.

"Hold on." Dutch said. "Okay its Chicago cell sites. There, I've got it."

"Trump tower, lower penthouse." I said, looking at the screen.

Sam looked it up on his phone. "I'm going." He said

"You sure?" Simmons asked him.

"She's done nothing, but try to help me, and I can be there in fifteen hours."

"Make that ten if I drive." I said. "I picked a few things up from the twins." I said.

"You're not going alone." Epps said.

"I'm not abandoning my sister." Trent said.

We walked outside to Epps' car. "I still got my NEST friends out there. I'll round them up; we'll find your girlfriend. We're gonna bring this guy in." He said.

If I had my way, this guy wasn't gonna make it to be turned in. I crawled in the back, with Trent.

"Why are you helping me?" Sam asked.

"'Cause that asshole killed my friends too." Epps said.

"What the hell?" I said as we neared Chicago. The city was destroyed. Cars were on fire and flipped over, smashed into nothing. There were people fleeing the city. People were screaming at us that we were going the wrong way. I could see the Decepticon ships in the sky.

We stopped and looked at the hell that awaited us. We got out of the car and walked forward staring. Little kids were running in terror. A few jets flew over head, but were quickly taken down.

"We came here to find her in the middle of all that?" Epps asked.

"Are we really going out there, Epps?" One of the former NEST soldiers asked.

"I'm not going in there." Another one said.

"No one's going in." Epps said.

He obviously didn't know who he was dealing with.

"I am." Sam said. "With or without you, I'll find her."

"I'm going with Sam." I said.

"Brent, you'll get yourself killed." Trent pleaded with me.

"Trent, I only want one thing. I want that bastard who is partially responsible for the death or my spark mate and my sparkling dead. If I die it's not going to be until after I kill that mother fucker." I said.

"You really want to die? That's what you want?" Trent screamed at me.

"I've lost my spark mate, my sparkling and the rest of my family. I have nothing to live for anymore." I said.

"What about me, your twin? What about Mikaela and Sam? That dude you hate and the computer nerd? What about that the Witwicky's? What about Epps and Lennox? Are we not a reason to try to live?"

"To be honest there's no chance we're going to win this war now. We're all going to become Decepticon slaves. We can fight all we want, but we're not going to win. We can become part of NEST and go after them, but we're just going to be a front. We're going to be a pawn thrown out there to be executed. I'd much rather go in there and die on my own accord than be sent out there because some asshole with a badge made me." I said. I took off my plaid shirt. I shoved the end of it into my back pocket. The shit I was wearing underneath it only had one strap on the left side, so my right arm was free. I transformed it into my blades. I cut off my right pant leg, and ditched the shoe. I retracted my pretender skin. I turned my arm into my plasma cannon.

Epps was trying to convince Sam not to go.

"Incoming!" One of the soldiers form before said. He was a big guy with dark skin. Shots were being fired from one of the ships. Trent and I ducked behind a car. That's when one of the boosters on the thing was shot. It blew up and the craft went down. A con made an attempt to get out. I looked back when I heard the clang of metal and saw the obnoxiously large shell casing hit the ground. When i saw Optimus, I instantly felt hopeful.

"We will kill them all." He said.

"It's about fucking time someone saw it my way." I said standing up.

The Wreckers drove up behind the craft and transformed. "Wreckers, kill him." Leadfoot said. The Wreckers went to work tearing apart the con.

"Your leaders will now understand. Decepticons will never leave your planet alone. And we needed them to believe we had gone. For today in the name of freedom, we take the battle to them." Optimus said.

The sound of engine approaching made me damn near giddy with joy. The yellow Camaro leading the rest sped over to us, transforming and wrapping me up in his servo.

"BUMBLEBEE!" I squealed. He set me down and his holoform appeared next to me. He pulled me into a hug and then kissed me hard on the mouth. I then punched his holoform dead in the jaw.

"Oh come on! Really Brent?"

"Yes. Really. As soon as we are out of this cluster fuck, I'm going to beat the living shit out of you." I said. "Just consider your life forever more fucked up." I told him. He just looked at me incredulously. "Don't look at me like that. You broke the bond. I thought you died and Jazzy. Where the fuck is Ravage with my Sparkling?"

The panther like bot strode forward, Jazzy, nestled between the spikes on her back. He scrambled over to me. "Baby bot!" I cooed holding him close to me. He made a few content clicks and chirps.

"I saw your ship blow up." Sam said.

"The ship? We were never in the ship. We designed the damn thing, didn't we?" Roadbuster said, pulling apart the dead con's body to even small pieces of scrap.

"We were hidden in the first booster rocket to separate. Splashed down back in the Atlantic, just as planned. We ain't going nowhere." Lead foot said.

"Yeah, no one's exiling us," Brains said.

"The autobots are staying right here. We're gonna help you win this war." Wheelie said.

"They're surround the city to make a fortress, so that no one can see what they're up to inside. Our only chance is the element of surprise." Optimus said.

"I think I know where to look." Sam piped up.

It was decided that Bee was going to fly the stupid ass thingy that Optimus shot down. I was going hang on the side with my robotic arm, since it was strong enough to actually break the metal I going to hold on to.

"So you can fly this thing right?" Sam asked Bee.

He made a so-so motion with his servo.

"What is that...? What is that? What is that? So-so?" Sam asked. I was trying to find a place to hold on to. "So you so-so can fly this? That feels terrible."

"How are they not going to notice a half human hanging off of one of these things?" Epps said. He handed Sam a gun. "We're right behind you." He said.

"That my friend is why I have this." I said activating the holograph. I looked like a full Cybertronian.

Wheelie let out a whistle. "[i]I will kill you where you stand.[/i] Came through Bee's radio.

Bee and Sam got in the cock pit, while I held on for dear life on the outside. He went straight forward before turning around. He clipped some rubble and I was jostled a bit. "God damn it." I swore. "Bee go the fuck up!" It was amazing how much destruction you could see from in the air.

We reached Trump tower and Sam got out and jumped onto the building. I carefully moved before jumping over the glass barrier onto the patio of the pent house. I walked in the kitchen. Sam was ducked down behind the counter. I turned off the holograph and did that same. Sam had the gun and I had my blaster.

"I'm so sick of this. I'm just sick of waiting." The voice from the phone call said. I heard the door to the fridge open.

Sam stood up and aimed the gun at him. "Where is she? Where is she?"

"You've got some balls." The guy said. Carly walked out and the TV hanging on the wall turned into the nasty ass bird con from before.

"Fuck!" I swore standing up.

"So there are you're balls. The techno-organic."

It grabbed Sam and dropped him off of the patio. Carly was screamed and some men were holding her back. I took aim at the bird like thing. It dodged the first shot, but the second was right on target, blowing his head clean off. That's when I saw Sam. He was on the gun of the ship thingy, I switched my blaster for my blades and grabbed Carly, cutting the men holding her back. I went back to my normal servo, grabbing onto the side of the thing as Sam ushered Carly in the cabin of it.

Bee fired inside of the penthouse. I took aim at the asshole. Just then, another flying con came over and knocked a drone into one of the boosters.

"AH FUCK BUMPY LANDING!" I screamed. I shot the bird. He clipped a couple of building. I moved hiding on with all of my limbs. "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" I screamed. When I saw my chance, I jumped off taking the brunt of the impact with my robotic foot and rolling out.

Bee and Carly crashed, but got out seemingly unharmed. The others came over to us. "You two are crazy." Epps told us.

"BJ, NEVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" Trent screamed hugging me.

"Don't call me that." I whined.

As I was hugging him, I noticed a down drone. "That's us right?" I asked.

"Yeah." We all walked over to it. "This thing's a military UAV. Stone, check and see if it's still working." Epps said.

"Yeah, it's still got power." Stone responded.

Epps talked into the drone. "Flight control do you copy? Can you rotate? Can you do something?" Epps asked dusting off the camera on the drone. After a little more pleading, it rotated. "Yes. Yes! Okay, okay, okay. They can see us." He said.

Sam and I moved forward. "Chicago is ground zero do you understand?"

"Can you hear us?" I asked.

"Sentinel prime is here." Sam said.

"So are Megatron and the rest f the decepticons."

"They have the pillars for the space bridge. They're on top of a building on the Chicago River. It's owned by Hotchkiss Gould Investments. Now the pillar that controls everything is in the southeast cupola." Carly said.

"Destroy the fucking pillar." I said. "No pillar equals no space bridge."

"If they have the space bridge, they're going to transport Cybertron here." Sam added.

"We need to move before the fighters spot us." Optimus said. "Wait here until we scout a route ahead." Streaker and Sides went with Optimus.

"We could use the rocket to shoot down the pillar." Tent said. "Of course we have to get closer and higher."

"We need a clear line f sight." A different soldier said.

"And it's across the river. We're gonna have a hell of a time trying to sneak up." Epps said.

"We only got one shot."

"One shot's all we need." I said.

We went with the bots into some abandoned building. That's when this large worm drill like con got Optimus' trailer.

"That is one scary ass Decepticon!" Epps said.

"Why the hell don't we have one of those?" I asked no one.

"They got my trailer. I need that flight tech." Optimus said.

"That thing can't go after everyone at the same time." I said. "Wreckers go fuck some shit up, while Optimus gets his trailer." I suggested.

"Wreckers create a diversion." Optimus said.

The Wreckers ran off. "Let's get some!"

"You got that right."

"Listen, we're gonna circle around to that glass building." Epps told us. "We'll get high enough to make the rocket shot, while you guys draw his fire."

Wheeljack gave us his newest inventions. We moved out. We ran to the building and up the stairs. Well they ran. Using my robot strength, I would just pull myself up over the railings that were so close together. When we finally got high enough, we ran on to one of the many levels of the building. We walked over to the side and Trent began to set up the rocket.

When the bulding started to tilt, I knew it wasn't going to work. The stupid fighters were flying around shooting at the same spot of the building. It was weak and falling over. "The building is going over!" Epps screamed. Everything was shaking.

"Take cover."

"I got behind on of the pillars. Sam and Carly were behind one. Trent was on the one in front of me. We hid from the fighters who were searching the building.

Epps threw something that hit the con. "Run! Cover fire!" Transforming my hand into my blaster, I shot at the con as I ran like hell.

"Shoot the glass! Jump out the window!" My shot caused the entire sheet of glass to shatter and fall. I went through followed by a few of the others. I landed on the windows of the other part of the building. I was sliding and fast. There other's were far behind though. "Shoot the glass!" I yelled at them, blasting my self another entrance into the building. I hit the ground with a thud. I grabbed one of the hanging wires stopping myself from falling out the other side.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked. "Aside from the seriously pissed off going to die shit." I looked down. Shockwave was looking up. Then I saw the driller thing. "FUCK! SHOCKWAVE AND HE'S GOT THE DRILLER BOT!" I screamed.

"EVAC!" I produce my blades and used them to hold on to anything and everything as I crawled to the other side of the building.

"The stairs are blocked. We're trapped."

Epps and Sam went over and saw the driller.

"Why do the Decepticons always get the good shit?" Epps said exhaperated.

"We got to move!" Sam started screaming.

"We're about to get ate the fuck up." I said.

The upper half of the building fell completely sideways. Carly flew past me. I looked down. Sam had caught her and swung her down onto the fire escape of the building that the bulding we were in landed on. I grabbed one of the wires hanging above me and pulled as hard as I could. It came out. It was one of those thick cables used for hanging things form ceiling in museums. It was long. I threw hard round the pillar I was on. The other side came back to me. I stuck one end through one that had a loop. I coiled it around my robotic wrist and swung. I launched myself at the fire escape without letting go of the cable. Trent and Epss took the cable while most of the others crawled on to the building from their spots.

"I looked over and saw a flyinf blurr of red and blue coming at us.

"O thank you Primus." I said. Optimus shot at the driller. He flew up and then straight down through the driller and took off it's head. It was dead. "We got to get to the street." I said, beginning the climb down. We reached the ground and Sentinel started activating the pillars. "Fuck fuck fuckity fucking fuck!" I said running. I found the annoying seeker on my radar right before he started shooting. "Shit! Starscream!"

Most of the soldiers ducked into a building. Sam and Carly kept running. Trent was going anywhere I went so he followed after them with me.

"He's on our asses." I said to Trent. "Those two are so dead. I've already died once saving his ass. I'd rather not do it again."

"We'll go this way." Sam said leading Carly. The stopped by a decimated school bus.

"You two better have some fucking awesome running skills cause we are so boned." I said.

"What a treat! You and me alone." Starscream said.

"Fuck off!" I snarled. We ran. The prick flipped the bus. Trent and I ran around it, while Calry and Sam ran through it. Carly was on a ramp, while Sam was underneath Starscream. Sam put on Wheeljack's invention for climbing and sent the hook in it straight into Starscream's optic. He howled in pain. Sam was being tossed around like a rag doll. When he was low enough, I grabbed onto him.

We smashed through the window of some kind of clothing store or something of the sort. Sam activated one of the boom sticks. "This better work." There were shots being fired at Starscream. We had help. I saw Lennox and his team and breathed out a sigh of relief. It wasn't just us anymore. We were pulled back out and San lodged the boom stick in Starscreams other eye. I brought out my blades and in one swift motion cut the cord holding us to the disgusting con. We started to fall. Bee drove up transformed and grabbed us, transforming back down before we could hit the ground. Wanting to speed the process up a little bit, I decided to take a shot at Screamer. It hit the boom stick causing it to detonate. Starscream's face blew apart.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Lennox yelled at us.

"Killed the fucker didn't it?"

"Bee's gonna run with the rest of the autobots." I said as he drove away. We ran to the river. "We need a way across." I said.

Sam explained to Lennox where the control pillar was. Lennox met up with Epss. They had a brief second of bromanc before they got serious.

Just then a high pitch frequency rang in my comlink. I groaned in pain. The sound faded and soon enough Simmon's voice filled my head.

"Blondie? Are you there blondie?"

"Simmons?" I asked.

"I got her." He said to whoever was around him.

"How the fuck did you nail my frequency like that?" I asked.

"Dutch is a miracle worker. Where are you?" He asked.

"On the other side of the river. The bridges are up, and we can't get across." I explained.

"Dutch can you hack into the bridges?"

"Is difficult." He said. "But not for me. I'm in bridge down."

The bridges started to go down.

"We've got he caras. We can see you." He said.

"Guys! We've got people watching us I said. Simmons hacked my frequency." I said.

"You've got tomahawks coming and there are six captured autobots."

"Who?" I asked.

"Blo-"

"Who?"

"The medic, Ferrari, the scientist, the cocky Lambos and the Camaro." He said. My spark stopped. "Bee." I whispered, feeling panicked.

"Sir, seals are here." One of the guys said to Lennox.

"It's a good day boys. What do you got?" Lennox asked.

"Tomahawks and a ten man team."

"ETA?" I asked.

"Fifteen minutes."

I ran with Carly Sam and Trent to where the bots were being held. The cons began to roar in happiness. It pissed me off. "Fucking Barricade." I said, seeing the mech that had been a pain in the ass since the beginning.

I looked behind me and saw the bridge start up a bright blue light shooting into the sky. "This is so not good." I said.

"We are fucked." Trent said.

That's when Gould walked up. "Prisoners? You're keeping prisoners? You need to teach them about respect. This was all business, but now it's personal. Do you understand me?"

With a sadistic laugh Soundwave, who I recognized from what I had been shown by the other bots raised his weapon. "No prisoners. Only trophies." He said.

"No." I said.

"They're gonna kill him. They can't kill him." I said.

"Bee, I think they're gonna kill us." Wheeljack said.

I changed my servo into my blaster. "You three get the hell out." I said. "Don't argue. Just go." They were hesitant, but soon enough they ran off somewhere else. There was no arguing with me now. I shot Gould straight in the back. His injuries from what I could see reminded me of mine, when Megatron blasted my ass to the Matrix. The difference is that mine was on a much lower scale. He was still dead though. The other's looked over to me. They all aimed at me. If I was gonna die, I was gonna go out swinging. I started doing one of the things I did best, talked shit. "Barricade. I missed you in Egypt. Did Bee kick your ass so bad the first time you were afraid to come back. You're only here now because you've got this whole fucking army backing you up. You're a fucking pussy ass bitch. Did you know that?" Soundwave aimed and warmed up his gun.

"No, I want this squishy." Barricade said, walking over to me.

In his moment of distraction. Barricade let Bee go without handing him off to someone. Bee activated his battle mask and kicked Soundwave in the face. Barricade turned around o see what all of the commotion was. I grabbed a boom stick and activated it. I threw it as hard as my servo would let me. It lodged itself in Barricade's middle back. Bee shot Soundwave through the check killing him. The others were fighting off their own captors. The twins made quick work of the two holding them back and helped free Dino. The boom stick went off, blowing Barricade into two. Most of his armor flew off. I walked to the upper have of his body, which was still twitching in pain. A well placed shot straight to the spark chamber killed him instantly.

"I must admit squishy, I'm impressed." Sunny said.

Bee was giving me a look that screamed don't you ever do that shit again. Just the a smaller con tried to sneak up behind me. I heard it, but before it or I had a chance to do anything, Ravage was ripping it to pieces with her sharp teeth. "You save my life. I save your life." She said. "The sparkling is in a safe location."

The rest of the bots transformed down. I got in Bee and Ravage ran alongside, Bee. The fighters and a large Decepticon ship started to fall from the sky. We reached the city, where the guys were taking down Shockwave along with a few other cons. The bots transformed and attacked the Decepticons. I was behind a car. Trent Carly and Sam came running over. The stayed next to me.

"You've been doing this crazy shit for years?" Trent asked me.

"Not entirely. Usually I just run and make witty comments." I said. The bots were fighting off the cons but where going nowhere fast. Optimus came swooping in. He was like on some other level. There wasn't a con in sight that didn't get shot, cut or punched to their death. He punched straight through Shockwaves body before pulling out his spine. He used Shockwaves blaster to shoot straight up and knock down the control pillar.

The pillar fell and the bridge was stopped. "Get down here Sentinel!" Optimus called. The fight between the two Primes began. I noticed Megatron had crept away. I walked over to where he was.

"For some one who thought he was going to keep Sam as his pet, you sure are a little bitch." I said.

"Puny auto-fleshling, do you understand who you are talking to?"

"I thought I was talking to the leader of the decepticons. The mech, who was chosen by the Fallen to lead his army. I thought I was talking to the big bad mech, who killed me, the mech, who unknowingly gave me the greatest gift at all. Now all I see here sitting in this alley, is a mech who will fall inline behind Sentinel like a good little soldier."

"I'll never follow an autobot." He snarled.

"Really? Because it looks to me like after Sentinel beats Optimus, if he beats Optimus that he'll be the boss bot, not you."

"That is complete and utter slag." Megatron dismissed my claim.

"You're are so blind." I said. "Despite his obvious change of attitude, Sentinel is still an autobot. He's not going to follow you or be your equal. As soon as he gets the opportunity, he's going to kill you. You'll be one of his pawns, just like Starscream was one of yours." I said.

He looked at me carefully. "I'm no one's pawn." He said before rising to his feet and running to join the battle. I ran to where Bee and the soldiers where, trying to charge the pillar. I saw Trent and Sam fighting off the two men I had seen with Gould earlier. The pillar was fully activated again, bring Cybertron closer and closer. At the same time, Trent and Sam pushed the men into the pillar. They were both shocked to death. Bee along with Epps, Lennox, their teams, and the other autobots came running towards the still connected pillar. Ratchet shot at it, btu Bee jumped staright into it, destroying it. All of the cons and their ships were sucked up into Cybertron which collapsed in on it self. I was a sad thing to watch, knowing that for so long it was home to my dearest friends.

We walked over to Optimus who was mssing an arm. He was standing over the fallen bodies of Megatron and Sentinel. "That's going to be a fragger to fix." I heard Ratchet mutter.

Carly and Sam who had split during the fight ran towards eachother. Bee's holoform appeared next to me and kissed me hard on the mouth. With a burning sear of energy, I felt the bond between us return, stronger than before. I pulled back and his holoform fizzled out. He put me on his shoulder. I leaned against his helm. Sam and Carly were having their moment. I watched on with a smirk. Bee dug around in his chasis multiple gears and washers fell out. He started to play wedding music.

"I love this car." Carky said.

"Bee, you've got to slow it down. You got to slow way down, okay?" Sam said.

Bee shrugged. "[i]I'm just trying to help out.[/i]"

"Carly gets a ring, but not me? I'm hurt." I joked. He reached in his chasis and pulled out a silvery band with bright blue gems around it. It was gorgeous. He handed it to me. His holoform reappeared next to me.

"Look the kid is growin' up." Jazz said.

I turned and looked up at him. "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?" I asked. "You went and puled a fucking Barricade on us." I said.

"I was wit Baby Bot. I took dem dumb aft con drones down letting those missiles come in no problem."

Just then, Jazzy hopped off of his shoulder. I drove and caught the little bot before he could hit the ground.

"You insufferable mech, the sparkling could've gotten injured." Ravage snarled.

"Don't start wit me dec-"

"Not this again."

"Every time they're near each other it turns into a fight." I whined. It was true were there was Jazz there was Jazzy and where there was Jazzy there was Ravage. This usually led to these crazy screaming matches.

"They need to hate interface already." Sunny and Sides said in sync. This caused the two bots, who were about to get in a giant argument to turn to them.

I snickered.

"You pit slaggin'..." I laughed as Jazz and Ravage cussed out the twins. This some how ended up in the twins driving away from the panther like bot, who began to chase them the solstice not to far behind.

"So before all of that happened, Brent. We've already bonded, but typically a mech gives the femme a gift before asking her to be his sparkmate, so instead I'm asking you to accept this ring so that everyone knows that you're my sparkmate."

"Of course." I said. He slid the ring on my finger.

"You know what? This reminds me of an engagement."

"Yeah, I was thinking that too." Carly said.

"Since Brent is half human you should have a wedding." Epps said.

"I love weddings." Carly said.

"Is this going to end up like the whole birthday party thing?" I asked.

"Probably." Epps said.

"Sarah would be on board." Lennox said.

"My mom and dad will be so excited." Sam said.

"You know Gran and Pop are gonna go crazy."

"Bee?" I asked.

"Anyway to be closer to you I'll take." He said.

"I guess it's settled then. I'M GETTING MARRIED BITCHES!" I screamed. Bee pulled me into a kiss.


End file.
